Basil's Weakness
by SharonMckellie
Summary: In this spin off of Great Mouse Detective, Dawson has to help Basil again. However, this time he has to help him with his sanity. Can Basil come to terms with his addiction to cocaine? Will Dawson be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Basil's Weakness****  
**

**Summary: I do not own Great Mouse Detective. It belongs to its respective owners. This is intended for entertainment purposes only.**

**The chapters that follow are nowhere near as long as this chapter.**

As the sun faded away from the scenery of the London streets, I knew that there was only one mouse that would be awake at this time of night. Basil was always awake, and as far as I knew never slept…ever. Why I was awake at three a.m. is beyond me, but at that precise time, someone knocked on the door. And who else could it be but Basil…standing in the doorway covered in sweat from head to toe. He looked as though he was very nervous, and didn't say a word as he entered into my house.

"Basil? What's wrong," I asked because I feared for my friend's life.

He didn't answer me, and plumped down onto the sofa. His eyelids were heavy and he looked as though he was completely insane. He sat down and stretched his legs out on the sofa, which was a very unusual habit for someone as classy as Basil.

"My dear Dawson," he said wiping his forehead. "I come to you in a moment of weakness. You are the only one I trust."

I wondered what the devil Basil was talking about. He tended to get moody at times, but never once said the word "weakness." Weakness and the use of showing it was the complete opposite of Basil. His calculating mind didn't have time for such uses of weakness or emotions.

"I apologize for entering into your domicile like this, but I am in great need of your assistance," he said covering his eyes with his hands.

Then it dawned on me. Basil was a consumer of a type of narcotic. The narcotic, which I won't say due to the younger readers who may be reading this, sometimes caused him to have very realistic hallucinations. The drug or a "seven-per-cent solution," as Basil called it was the only way for Basil to escape the one thing he despised most: boredom. I was always in charge of taking care of Basil until his hallucinations went away. It seemed to me like his addiction had grown worse, and I knew that something must be done about it. However, reasoning with Basil seemed like an endless battle.

"Basil," I said covering his forehead with a wet rag that I had taken out of the kitchen.

"Hmm," he muttered without taking his hands off his face.

"Your endless cycle of addiction really needs to stop."

Basil nodded his head. I could tell that he could care less about half the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"I realize this Dawson, but sadly my addiction is the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Keeps you sane? Your hallucinations have caused you into a state of panic!"

"I'm sorry, but my mind repels at stagnation."

How could he be saying these things? The narcotic is what is causing his hallucinations in the first place. Basil's mind was something I didn't understand and don't understand to this very day. How can a great scientific mind like his be so consumed by a narcotic?

"I'm sorry for intruding Dawson, but it seems that we have a small problem," Basil said standing up.

"And what could that problem be," I said standing up as well.

Basil stared down at the floor. It seemed that he was coming back to his senses. His eyelids were still heavy, but I could tell that his gears of thought were in the middle of processing information. Like cogs in a wheel, Basil's brain was one of the most intrinsic devices I have ever seen. Finally, after pacing back and forth across the sitting room, he answered me.

"It seems that our old friend Ratigan is at it again."

Every time Basil said the word_Ratigan_, his eyes became very wide. The emphasis put upon Ratigan's name showed how much he despised the sewer rat. I thought however at what Basil had just told me. In my previous adventures with Basil, Ratigan had fallen off the top of Big Ben during a fight. Could he have survived, or was this another hallucination of Basil's?

"But Basil, Ratigan fell from-"

"My dear Dawson, you don't actually think he survived do you?"

At this moment in time, I felt as though my friend had really lost it. He began to pace around the room even faster than he had before. Basil was still under the influence of cocaine (pardon me for children saying this, but I felt I had to mention it). There was only one thing for me to do. I had to get Basil home at Baker Street right away. He, in his state, couldn't just go walking around the London streets alone. I had to think of a way to get him to calm down, and I had to think fast.

"Basil, let me take you back to Baker Street. You clearly are not in the right mind, and I fear that if you try to capture…Ratigan…then you yourself will surely get captured."

Basil stared at the floor once more. Suddenly, as if a light had been lit inside his head, Basil looked up at me with utmost embarrassment.

"I'm sorry my dear fellow…for the trouble I have caused you. It appears that you are right. I need to stop my addiction before it gets worse…please take me home doctor," he said as he covered his face with one hand and outstretched the other towards me.

...

I was glad to be back in the familiar room in which Basil did all of his work. Baker Street to me was like my second home. Since I had gotten married, I hadn't been to Baker Street in quite some time. The room smelled of cheese crumpets, chemicals, and smoke. Smoke is one thing that I didn't miss at all. Basil would smoke his pipe for hours on end just to try and solve one case. Anyway, inside 221 ½ Baker Street, Basil plopped down into his chair and began to play his Stradivarius violin. I could tell that he felt gloomy due to his playing. How was I ever going to convince Basil that his addiction was affecting not only his mental health, but his psychological health as well? Suddenly, Mrs. Judson entered the room.

"Dr. Dawson! I thought I heard you come in. It's so good to see you," she said embracing me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you as well," I said admiring Mrs. Judson's friendliness.

She and I looked over at Basil who was sitting in his chair playing an eerie tune on the violin. I turned toward Mrs. Judson who gave me a look of great worry.

"Could I speak to you in private Doctor," she whispered so soft that I had to get closer to her to hear.

She and I crept past Basil who, I think, had fallen asleep because his violin playing had ceased. We walked outside of the room as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"What's this about?"

"It's about Mr. Basil. I'm at great worry for him," Mrs. Judson said with tears in her eyes. Basil, at times, could get on her nerves but deep down I believe she cared for him.

"He's been very ill these past few days...using that horrid cocaine," she said. "Once or twice I caught him talking to imaginary people and especially an imaginary Ratigan."

When Mrs. Judson said _Ratigan_, she said it while looking around to make sure no one was watching us. This made me wonder if Ratigan really was still out there unfolding a ruthless plot to rule the world. Still, my mind came back to Basil who worried me every second. His brilliant mind was spoken so highly of by officers and other detectives. Not many people knew of his addiction. While I am writing this, let me make this clear that everything I say isn't confidential. It seems now that everyone is aware of Basil's addiction. This narrative will prove how they found out, but more on that later.

"I don't know what we are supposed to do," Mrs. Judson said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Let's just go back inside and try to at least reason with him."

So, with that, she and I went back inside and saw Basil asleep in his chair with the violin resting in his lap.

"Strange. He hardly ever sleeps," Mrs. Judson said covering him up with a blanket which surprised me that there was even a blanket in the room.

"Well I guess I should stay here and look after Basil especially in his condition," I said setting down my medical bag. "You just go back to bed Mrs. Judson, and I will take care of things."

"Oh thank you doctor," Mrs. Judson said leaving the room with a yawn.

From that moment on, I watched Basil's condition steadily grow worse. He would have nightmares in his sleep, and I would have to calm him down all through the night. Finally, around five a.m. Basil was sound asleep, and all the cocaine was out of his system…for now. He must have taken an immense dosage. Around six a.m. I fell asleep, and didn't want to be bothered, but around eight a.m. I felt a hand nudge my shoulder. I wearily opened my eyes and saw Basil hovering over me.

"Dawson," he whispered even though he was trying to wake me up. "You should really go now…I'm fine, and I have never felt better. Please, for your own sake, leave me in peace."

I believe the words, "leave me in peace," weren't the correct choice of words. Every time I left Baker Street, I never left Basil in peace. He was never at peace because he was always up and about trying to solve whatever mystery had been concocted that day. I didn't want to leave my friend but, my wife Mary was probably worried about me.

"All right Basil," I said rising from my chair and heading for the door. "But you must promise me to stay sane."

"Me? Stay sane," he said with a laugh. "I believe I can manage."

With that I went out the door. Worry still crept in my mind, but I tried to push it away. Basil could take care of himself. So, I went back to my home and saw that two officers were standing outside of it. Mary looked in a state of fear. I quickly ran toward her.

"Are you all right," I said glancing from her to the officers.

"Yes…I'm all right. It's just that I heard some sneaking around last night, and I wanted these two officers to look at the house."

She looked at me with her soft brown eyes. How I fell in love with her is no secret. When she was a client of Basil's, her father had hidden very priceless treasures. During the investigation, she quickly stole my heart. But anyway, the officers were looking at some footprints made in the garden bed. They said that an intruder had been by during the night.

"Oh dear! There was no intruder! It was my friend Basil. Basil of Baker Street!" I said this with the utmost confidence.

Mary looked at me with a small smile. She knew just how eccentric Basil was, and I knew that she was glad that there wasn't an intruder. Still, the two officers did not look amused. Basil was a bit of a rival to Scotland Yard and other detectives because he could solve cases quicker than they could. Finally, after a long silence, one of the officers spoke. He was a large mouse with a grim face, and his uniform looked too small for him.

"Are you a cocaine user, Dr. Dawson," he said.

I felt a lump in my throat.

"What does that have to do with the intruder?"

"Well…nothing, except we found traces of it in this garden here."

How in the world was I going to explain that it wasn't Basil who had left it there? He told me never to tell a soul about his cocaine addiction. I believe he was ashamed of it, and wanted to keep it a secret. After all, it was his business.

"Yes…I use cocaine sometimes for medical reasons. In fact, Basil came over the other night to give me some."

The officers took some notes and nodded. Then, they walked away. Something didn't feel right about the officers. But I had other problems to worry about because Mary was looking harshly in my direction.

...

That night, I was busy reading up on drug addictions and medicinal applications when Mary tapped me on the shoulder.

"Something has me worried," she said with a frown. "I believe that you lied to the officers today. You never use cocaine for practice."

I felt that I had been caught. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't lie to her…ever.

"All right Mary you're right. I did lie."

"Why? I mean I know that Basil is a bit strange but why would he give you cocaine?"

This time I knew I had to tell her. There was no hiding it anymore.

"Basil came here for medical assistance. He overdosed on cocaine, and probably dropped some of it while he was in our garden last night."

Mary's mouth had hung open. I couldn't tell if she was mad, glad, or sad. She just stood there trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Basil was under the influence of cocaine? Has he ever been before?"

"Oh…yes. More times than I can count. He needs me to help him with the effects of it…you see he needs it to-"

I was interrupted.

"I don't care! You aren't his personal doctor! You can't just wait on him hand and foot for his need of cocaine. He needs to stop taking it!"

"I realize that my dear, but you must swear to me that you will not speak of his addiction to a soul. Basil wishes it to be a secret."

Mary stared down at the floor. She looked as if she wanted to hit me across the face.

"All right dear. But I still think he needs to quit."

"So do I dear, so do I," I said as I took her hand and kissed it.

As Mary left the room, I couldn't help but think about Basil. Any second now I felt as though he would knock on the door again, and I would have to put up with his addiction once more.

That night, I kept hearing noises outside the house. It couldn't be Basil, it just couldn't. I woke from my bed and grabbed my robe. As soon as I looked out of the window, my eyes laid upon Mrs. Judson. She looked worried. I quickly opened the door, and saw that she had tears in her eyes. My heart began to beat very fast. Something was wrong.

"What is it Mrs. Judson," I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's…it's Mr. Basil, sir."

"What?"

"He…he's gone!"

This is the worst thing that I could have ever imagined. Basil, in his condition, has gone missing, and who knows what trouble he could get into! The first thing I asked Mrs. Judson was if she had seen him before he disappeared. She said that when she awoke he was gone. My thoughts were racing. How on earth was I going to find Basil? While I was thinking, there was a commotion going on in the streets. Mrs. Judson and I ran down the street to see what the commotion was all about. Then I heard it. I heard the unmistakable voice of Basil shouting at a crowd of people!

"You're hiding him from me! Tell me where Ratigan is!"

Basil was standing on top of a whiskey barrel with an umbrella in his hand. I'm guessing he thought it was a sword? (Your guess is as good as mine). He swung it high over his head ready to attack.

"You're crazy," a townsperson said.

"Is that Basil of Baker Street," said another.

I had to stop him. It was only a matter of time before his secret was revealed. Just then, a few of Scotland Yard detectives including Inspector Lestrade showed up.

"Dr. Dawson, do you have an explanation for his behavior," he asked.

At this point, Basil was poking his umbrella at people, so I was at a loss for words.

"I know what's wrong with him," I heard a familiar voice say. Everyone looked and saw a huge mouse covered in a black cloak. His face was covered, so no one could see it.

"What's the matter old bean? Had a little too much cocaine," he said with a laugh.

Basil turned around to face the mysterious mouse, but he was hit with a splash of water from a bucket someone had in the crowd. The shock and rush of the water knocked him to the ground. When he wiped his eyes, he looked up at everyone with a look of sadness and embarrassment on his face. The mysterious cloaked fellow had disappeared, but it didn't matter. I could tell that Basil wasn't hallucinating anymore. He had come back to reality, and his spirit was broken. His greatest secret was now out in the open.

"Basil, you are under arrest for public endangerment and attempt of violence," one of the detectives said.

Basil's head hung low, and as I walked over to him, he wouldn't look me in the eye. His greatest secret, the one I swore to protect was now out in the open. However, I believe that mysterious mouse in the cloak was somehow responsible.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Basil's Weakness Ch 2**

That night, I went to the Yard to see Basil. I had the money to bail him out, but I was still worried about him. The humiliation that he had endured was more than I could bear. When I passed by the jail cells, I looked into each one. I saw murderers, killers, and psychopaths, but in the last cell, I saw Basil. He was sitting on the edge on the bed with his head buried in his hands. I walked over to the cell and finally was able to speak after the lump in my throat had cleared.

"Basil, I want to say that I'm sorry about-" Basil cut me off.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. All you do is care for me like I'm a burden. And in return, what do you get? Nothing. I'm truly sorry old fellow."

I didn't know what to say. Basil looked defeated and tired, but he still had a gleam of mystery in his eyes.

"Ratigan. He's the one who revealed my secret. Now everyone believes that the so called great Basil of Baker Street is an insane maniac."

Before I could comfort him, one of the Scotland Yard detectives unlocked his cell.

"You made bail, Basil."

Basil glanced at me as he stood up. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were still a little damp.

"Come on Basil, let me take you home."

As we walked down the street toward Baker Street, Basil looked weary. So weary, that he in fact fell. I bent down to help him up, but he waved me away.

"I'm fine Dawson. I can get up on my own."

As we entered 221, Mrs. Judson came running toward us. She took hold of Basil's arms and set him down gently in his chair. Then, she got a blanket and tried to drape it over him. Basil waved her away, much like he did me, and stood up.

"No rest tonight. I have to find out where Ratigan is...he will pay for-"

Basil paused and looked at the door.

"Mrs. Judson, please get the door. I believe someone that we all know is about to enter."

As soon as Basil finished this sentence, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Judson opened it and to her surprise saw Olivia Flaversham standing in the doorway.

"I heard Basil was sick. May I come in?"

Mrs. Judson ushered her in. Olivia was a little older than she was from the first time Basil and I had encountered her. She was now about 10 years old. Still, she had the same innocent smile. As she greeted Mrs. Judson and I she curtsied. Her small eyes glinted with happiness. When she reached Basil, who was leaning against his chair, she noticed that he wasn't himself.

"Basil, what's wrong with you," she said worriedly.

"Nothing! And I don't have time for reunions."

Olivia seemed a bit hurt by this remark but she responded.

"I don't have to be a detective to see that something is wrong with you."

Mrs. Judson and I smiled at the girl's clever remark. Basil turned toward her at a loss for words. He patted her on the head, and then looked at his forearms. The needle marks glinted toward him.

"Look Olivia, (strange that he called her by her first name) I-" He stopped talking and looked out the window.

"What is it Basil?" Olivia asked.

But Basil didn't answer he quickly raced out the door revolver in hand.

"Basil wait!" I called after him.

Then I froze. Basil and Ratigan were staring at each other in the middle of the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Basil's Weakness Ch 3 **

I didn't know what to do. Basil looked nervous, which in turn made me nervous. Olivia held close to Mrs. Judson. The stare down between Basil and Ratigan seemed to go on forever. Finally, the silence was broken by conversation.

"Ratigan...you will pay for-"

"I'm guessing you're wondering how I found out about your little addiction. You and I share the same powers of observation. If you really must know...I found out when the officers stopped by that fat oaf's house," Ratigan said pointing in my direction.

I wasn't offended by the comment because I realized what Ratigan was talking about. The "officers" that came to my house were working for Ratigan. Basil looked in my direction. There was a look of embarrassment across his face. Basil cleared his throat, but then turned his gaze toward Ratigan.

"So, why are here...to gloat? Ratigan smiled that nefarious smile again.

"You know me so well don't you? At least...you think you do," Ratigan said this with an air of mystery and suspense. He still looked like the same vile fiend that Basil and I faced years ago.

"You slimy-" Before Basil could finish his insult, Ratigan slapped him across the face.

He hit him so hard that he hit the ground. I was about to rush over to him, but Basil once again held his hand up toward me. It was so depressing to see that he couldn't even stand up. Cocaine and its vile evil had taken hold of him once more.

"You can't even stand! And what could you possibly arrest me for? I've done nothing wrong!"

"What about assault?"

I turned around to see whose mouth that statement had come from. It was none other than Olivia. She looked flustered in the face, probably on account of anger, and had her hands placed on her hips. Ratigan took no notice of the little girl, and with one last look at Basil he fled. I started to run after him, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go Doctor, we have no proof. No proof of impersonating law enforcement, and no proof of assault."

"But you could just tell the inspectors that-," I began.

"Who is going to believe someone like me. After my moments of humiliation and weakness, why would anyone believe me?"

"I believe in you," said Olivia walking toward us.

Basil and I smiled at the small child. It is a great thing of imagination to witness child-like wonder at work. Mrs. Judson came over to Basil and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You are not weak Mr. Basil. You are a detective, and detectives can solve almost any problem imaginable, except themselves."

I laughed at Mrs. Judson's statement. Basil was always so focused on other people's problems that he never tried to solve his own.

"If you'll excuse me," Basil said holding the side of his face that Ratigan slapped. Mrs. Judson raced after him, probably to tend to his wound. Olivia looked up at me with tears in her eyes. The tears then rolled down her round small face.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with Basil? He...he...isn't himself."

I patted Olivia on the back and soon escorted her home. Her father had been looking all over for her, and thanked me for returning her to him. I was left alone to walk the London streets by myself. As I reached Baker Street again, I didn't want to enter. Basil, in his condition could make anyone feel depressed. If only there was some way to show him that his drug use was causing more harm than good. While in deep state of thought, I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I couldn't tell who it was because a dark bag was placed over my head, Suddenly, I heard someone.

"Let me go," they said.

It was Basil. Whoever or whatever kidnapped me, had also gotten ahold of Basil as well. I struggled and struggled until I felt something whack me over the head. Then, everything went black.

…...…...…...…...…...…...…...


	4. Chapter 4

**Basil's Weakness Ch 4**

**You might need to go back and re-read chapter 3. I am trying to wrap up this story but this story is turning out longer than I expected. I apologize for so many chapters.**

When I awoke from the blackness that had surrounded me, my vision was impaired. Suddenly, it cleared and I realized that I was strapped down to a table that was leaning backwards. The room that I was held was a very dark place. Colors of brown, black, and grey were etched on the walls, furnishings, and floorboards. Nothing about it was inviting. My head ached from the force that had hit it, but despite the pain I still struggled to get free. Then, I heard a mumble. I looked over, and saw that Basil was strapped to a chair, much like I was, unconscious, with a syringe in his arm.

"Basil!" I yelled to see if he was alive. He didn't respond which made me frantic with worry.

"Basil, are you all right?"

"When is Basil of Baker street ever all right," I heard Ratigan say when he entered the room.

"You despicable rat! How much cocaine did you give him!" For the record this is the first time I call Ratigan a rat. Usually Basil, who is more courageous than I, uses such words.

"I gave him a over-dose. The mind can only take so much," he said with a laugh.

I looked over at Basil who was still lying there lazily. I heard him mumble something about Ratigan, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was pitiful to see him so weak and helpless.

"But wait," Ratigan said. "That isn't the best part."

With the snap of fingers, a couple of Ratigan's henchmen came into the room and untied Basil and I from the chairs. Basil flinched a little when the syringe was taken out of his arm. I watched in horror as the two henchmen threw Basil to the ground. Ratigan ushered them out of the room, and before he closed the door uttered a few more words.

"And now the fun begins..."

The door slammed shut. I carefully walked over to Basil who was still lying on the ground. He planted his face on the floor.

"Dr...Dawson...Dawson...," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, Basil? What is it," I said with a lump in my throat.

Suddenly, Basil stood up quickly, grabbed me by the shirt collar, and shoved me up against the wall. His eyes looked at me coldly. Not in the cold calculating way, but in the cold and angry way.

"Basil, what is wrong with you?"

Ratigan! I heard him! Where is he?"

My friend seemed to have really lost it, and his grasp on my shirt collar seemed to tighten around me. What could I do?

"Answer me," Basil said, his voice echoing in the room.

"Basil, listen to me," I said gasping for air.

In one quick swoop, Basil threw me into the floor. Suddenly, before he grabbed me once again, I heard a small window open. I got up quickly and saw that little Olivia was climbing through the now open window. Basil looked straight at Olivia, and ran toward her. With one mighty blow of my fist, i knocked him to the ground. Keep in mind that I took no pleasure in this, but that was the only way that I could subdue Basil.

"Come on! I came to get you out of here," she said with an air of confidence. However, as she glanced at Basil tears formed in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Dawson. I know. Mrs. Judson told me all about it. How Basil is insane!"

I quickly embraced her in a hug, and patted her head.

"There, there Olivia. He's not insane. He's just...ill."

I looked at Basil who still laid was on the floor, unconscious. The great detective had reached his breaking point.

…...…...…...…...…...…...…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Basil's Weakness Ch 5**

_**Almost done with finals. So I might get this fanfic done during summer.**_

Olivia stared up at me with innocent eyes. She held onto my coat very tightly. I wished so bad that she hadn't seen what she had just witnessed.

"Basil...is sick."

"Yes he is," I responded to her.

Basil still was on the floor. He slowly got up and walked toward us. I, frightened by him, slapped him across the face. I didn't smack him too hard for the fear of him falling on the floor once again. In shock, Basil put his hand to his face. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head. He looked at Olivia who was hiding behind me. His face shifted from a look of shock to a look of sadness.

"I apologize, Dawson." Basil, said with his head hanging low. "And to you, my dear."

Olivia became less frightened and released her grip from my coat. She slowly, made her way toward Basil, who had turned from both of us in shame. The most brilliant mind in London was trying to figure out what to do next. Ratigan was already planning his next move, and Basil was in no condition to plan his. There was a long silence before Basil cleared his throat and spoke.

"Miss Flaversham, would you tell me how you entered this room without being spotted?"

(How Basil, while under the influence of cocaine, was able to remember her name still puzzles me, as I am sure that it puzzled you.)

"I...came in through that window. The guards were standing by the door...so I had to find another way in."

"The window...of course! Dawson if you please...take a peek out that window and tell me what you see."

I did as I was instructed and walked over to the window. I saw two guards who were standing across from the window.

"There are two guards outside," I told Basil, still feeling ashamed of having to slap him.

Basil looked eerily calm. I could tell that his mind was trying to work out a complex solution. He sneaked over near the window, and whistled! Why in the world would he whistle?! The two guards looked up at the window as if Basil was crazy. I didn't realize that this crazy whistle was actually a well thought out plan. Olivia seemed to realize what was about to happen though because she had a large smile etched across her face. I heard a loud howl, and a large thumping sound. It was Toby coming right toward the two guards. He pounced on top of them, and then leaned his ear near the window. Olivia quickly got onto Toby's back and held onto his collar.

"You're next Doctor," Basil said as he ushered me toward the window. I felt as though my friend's mind had returned. However, this feeling was cut short when Ratigan burst through the door. I quickly latched onto Toby's collar, but watched in horror as my beloved friend was snatched away by a worthless rat. Toby growled as Ratigan threw Basil to the ground.

"You really think that you will escape this easily Basil? You can't even escape your own personal demons!"

Olivia was about to yell something at Ratigan, but I put my hand to her mouth. I didn't want her to get hurt either.

Basil put a hand to his forehead, and stood up hazily.

"You're perfectly conscious, aren't you, Basil?"

"I shall be conscious long after you're dead, Ratigan," Basil said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Basil's Weakness Ch 6**

**This might be the last chapter, or I may write an epilogue.**

I watched in horror as Ratigan wrestled Basil to the ground. Basil desperately tried to get the giant rat off of him. Olivia held onto Toby's collar, and stroked his fur. For you see, poor ol' Toby was too big to fit through such a small window, so there was no way for him to get to Basil. Just then, I saw Basil pick up a syringe that laid on the floor. It had been there since Ratigan's henchman yanked it out of Basil's arm. Like a professional, in syringes you might say, Basil thrust the syringe into Ratigan's hand. He let out a loud groan, and fell to the ground.

"Dawson!"

Basil yelled my name while his hand was outstretched towards me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to Toby.

Then Ratigan pulled the syringe out of his hand. He stared daggers at Basil, and then yelled out in anger.

"I will get you Basil! Just try to solve cases now, when London thinks your a madman!"

Basil looked at his foe. His eyes were still weary and he was clutching his arm.

"They _think_ I'm mad. But they _know_ that you are."

And with that Toby raced us to Baker Street. As Olivia and I climbed down from Toby, I noticed that the dog had tears in his eyes. He licked Basil on the face, so much that he was covered in slobber.

"Down Toby," Basil commanded still clutching his arm.

The dog obeyed, and slumped down to the ground. It was a little amusing to see Toby in such great worry for Basil. Just then, Mrs. Judson came running out of the house with Mr. Flaversham. They glanced at the three of us in worry.

"Oh thank heavens you are all right! I called Scotland Yard as soon as you disappeared," she said making her way to Basil.

"I can't believe that you just ran off like that Olivia," Flaversham said hugging his daughter.

Olivia had been very quiet since we had returned. I believe the incident with Basil had frightened her because she was looking at him in a confusing way. Basil took notice of this and gave her a weak smile.

"Come on Olivia. It's past your bedtime," Flaversham said nodding toward Basil and I.

The small child gave me a quick hug. However, when she got to Basil she stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. Now, why these tears had fallen was beyond me. It came clear, however, after Olivia hugged him quickly and walked away with her father.

"Did you see the way she looked at me," Basil said, his voice shaking.

Mrs. Judson saw this as an opportunity to go inside. She moved Basil into his sitting room, and plopped him down into his chair. I, grabbing my medical bag, went over to tend to Basil's arm. Basil was about to pick up his violin, but Mrs. Judson slapped his hand.

"Oh no! You aren't going to sit there and cover up your feelings in that violin of yours! We are going to talk about this!"

I was shocked at Mrs. Judson's tone of voice. She had never spoken to Basil like that before. All Basil could do was sit there unimpressed while I tended to his arm. The puncture marks that were etched on his skin still haunt my memory to this day.

"You are right Mrs. Judson," Basil said at last. "It's just...I'm ashamed of my ridiculous habit. It isn't good form of me to be compelled to depend on a narcotic. That little girl who looked up to me is-"

"She still looks up to you," Mrs. Judson interrupted. "But maybe now you understand why you have to stop using that horrid substance!"

Basil flinched a little from the bandage that I was wrapping around his arm. Upon close examination, he had a minor sprain. After the wrapping, Basil put a hand to his forehead.

"From that last dosage I doubt this headache will ever clear," he said rising to his feet. "Every man has weaknesses. I suppose mice do as well. My weaknesses include the workings of my mind, my depressed states, and cravings for cheese crumpets."

I laughed a little at that last one. Basil, however, still held his composure.

"I have a hard time admitting these things to myself, and I apologize for my behavior earlier today Dawson. As a detective it is my duty to figure out the workings of others not myself. I have been guilty of putting my needs before others. I have taken for granted the people that truly care about me. I am sorry."

After this long speech, Mrs. Judson walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled and gathered up my belongings. When I reached the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was none other than Basil's.

"Thanks old fellow," he said.

I just smiled. As I exited out the door, I gave one last wave to Basil and Mrs. Judson. Then I heard the door slam behind me. Toby was a little depressed to see me go, but I knew Mary was probably frantic with worry. As I walked onward, I heard the melancholy sweet sound of Basil's violin gently playing through the night air.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This epilogue isn't written from Dawson's point of view.**

Basil walked out of his lodgings that night and took a stroll down the street. He carried with him a small syringe in his right hand. Basil then boarded Toby who raced down to the harbor. The hound then came to a halt when he reached the harbor near the enormous clock tower. Basil jumped down from Toby, being extra careful not to break the syringe that he still held with him. He looked up and stared at Big Ben, and could remember when he faced Ratigan in the all too familiar setting. The water in the harbor was murky, but still seemed to calm him.

"This is it," Basil said to himself.

And with that he threw the syringe into the murky depths below. His addiction could now begin to cease, and he himself could begin to heal.

**_Let me know what you think! Should I write another Great Mouse fanfic? Any requests?_**


End file.
